Mondo Gecko
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Jason Schlegel: 1997 - 2007 Jason Schlegel was the eldest child of Isaac Schlegel and his wife Julie. He grew up with his younger sister Lisa. While Lisa was always a bright and well-behaved child, Jason was a goof-off and punk. The Schlegels lived in the Glades, they had an atypical lifestyle from much of their neighbors as they lived in an exclusive high income apartment building. Isaac was a high-paid executive at Queen Consolidated and Julie was the Glades' alderwoman and a member of the city council. When Jason was nine years old, the Glades suffered disaster. A severe earthquake brought much of the Glades to destruction, killing thousands. Isaac and Julie Schlegel were among the casualties, orphaning their two children. The brother and sister were rescued by Green Arrow, but while Lisa came to see Green Arrow as a hero to be idolized, Jason chose to blame Green Arrow for the tragedy as he had failed to save his parents. Jason Schlegel: 2007 - 2013 Jason and Lisa were relocated to Glaberton to live with their maternal grandparents. They lived quite comfortably but were reduced to a more modest lifestyle as their retired relatives were on a fixed income. While Jason put on a good smile and humored his grandparents, he barely kept his internal anger in check and often lashed out at school. Falling into a rough crowd of other angry teens, Jason began carrying out criminal activities such as stealing cars, ignoring curfew, skipping school, vandalizing property, shoplifting, and even breaking & entering. Mondo Gecko: 2013 - Present Jason's grandfather was tragically killed during the demonic invasion of 2013 when rubble fell on his car while driving home from the hardware store to get his wife and grandchildren out of the city during the initial release of the demonic invaders. Jason lived out the remainder of the invasion with his grandmother and sister, surviving off a large supply of canned and bottled foods, as well as vegetables from a backyard garden... and some stolen goods which Jason would acquire when he would sneak out at night to pilfer goods from abandoned residences and shops. While on a supply run, Jason met other criminals who were looting and befriended them. When the siege was lifted, these criminals invited Jason to their clubhouse, but he originally didn't accept the offer. He saw his criminal lifestyle as a hobby to cope with his grief, and not a job. Jason had just turned eighteen when his grandmother died and left him to become Lisa's guardian. Afraid of disappointing his sister, who Jason felt deserved a chance to go to college and make something of herself, Jason decided to go to this clubhouse and soon pledged to the Foot. At first, Jason was fine with doing the various criminal activities he was asked to participate in as the Foot were rather generous in payment. The money had a way of clouding Jason's mind and without thinking, he went on to enter into the training as an assassin. Not violent, Jason realized he erred and he ran away, defecting from the Foot Clan. The Foot responded by taking Lisa hostage. Jason turned himself in the next day to secure Lisa's release, but the Foot didn't release her. Instead, the Foot used both Schlegel siblings as test subjects for their mutagen. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Not a skill, per se, but Mondo has an encyclopedic knowledge about the bands and songs he is interested in. He can recite more than just lyrics, as he can also tell you the track list of an album, full names of all members of the band, which albums were released which year, and so on. What he can't do is play any musical instrument or carry any sort of tune.Network Files: Mondo Gecko Threat Assessment Resources * Mutahuman Gecko Physiology: Mondo is one of several metahumans involved in a procedure in which mutagen was injected into their bloodstream. The procedure proved quite fatal for most subjects, but for Mondo and his sister Mona Lisa, the risky experiment was a success. This resulted in him becoming a bipedal gecko with humanoid features. ** Camouflage: Mondo's skin is rife with opsins (light-sensitive proteins also found in eyes). These opsins respond to surrounding light levels and can adjust Mondo's color. Yes, Mondo can "see" with his skin. ** Detachable Tail: Mondo's tail aids in movement and balance. It is not particularly agile itself and cannot be used for grasping but it can be used to swat things and enemies away. The tail also acts as nutrient storage and can keep Mondo sustained for days without food. The tail can also be detached by mental impulse. A detached tail will fractionally squirm on its own for up to half an hour. Mondo can grow a lost tail (which will require some serious binge eating to not only rebuild the tail, but replenish the lost fat stores). ** Enhanced Agility: Mondo is extremely agile, well beyond that of most human athletes. Using his tail to spin himself around in an instant, he can reorient himself in midair or while standing within milliseconds. ** Enhanced Healing: Mondo's rate of healing exceeds humans and can even regrow damaged organs and lost limbs within a couple days. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Mondo is able to move at great speed and can use his reflexes to dodge attacks from combatants much more skilled than himself. On land, he can run at around 20 MPH (32 kph) for sustained periods of time. He can move this same speed whether running horizontally, vertically, inverted, or even on the surface of water (his hands, feet, tail, and his hydrophobic skin create enough of an air pocket which allows him to hydroplane over the surface of water). ** Enhanced Vision: Mondo can distinguish color and movement in very dark environments, giving him exceptional night-vision. Mondo's eyes have brille, a lens which prevents contaminants from entering his eyes. ** Prehensile Tongue: Mondo has a long, sticky, prehensile tongue. ** Wall-Crawling: Using adhesive pads on his hands and feet, and the porous nature of his skin, Mondo is able to cling to surfaces with no effort. His grip is actually improved in moist and humid environments. The only surface he cannot perfectly cling to is Teflon. * Acrobat, Gymnast, Parkour Traceur, Skateboarder, & Surfer: Mondo is able to navigate using these techniques he has mastered. In particular, Mondo is a world-class skateboarder. Cowabunga, dude! * Skilled Thief: Mondo is decent at hot-wiring cars, picking locks, and picking pockets. * "Skatermander": Mondo has a custom skateboard. Originally it was one of Donatello's cheapskates, gifted to Mondo by Michelangelo. Herman has made a few modifications including front-facing miniature shotgun barrels and rocket thrusters for propelling the board over water. Weaknesses * Lack of Intelligence: Mondo is not particularly smart. * Anxiety: Extreme stress can also cause his tail to detach and significantly impair his balance and agility. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Below Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * When he was with the Foot he used to take care of Rahzar and Tokka on occasion.Network Files: Tokka * Mondo Gecko has a Threat Assessment ranking of 33, marking him as a Moderate Threat. Notes * His portrait is based on his appearance in the IDW comics. * His name, Jason, is a nod to the 2012 animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Mondo Gecko * Character Gallery: Mondo Gecko Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutahuman Category:Hybrid Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Bald Category:Orange Eyes Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Tail Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Star Citian Category:Acrobatics Category:Variable Skin Category:Moderate Threat Category:Height 3' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Anxiety